godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Soma Schicksal
Soma Schicksal is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. He is a God Eater veteran at the age of only 18 and a member of the 1st Unit. Son of Johannes von Schicksal and Aisha Gauche. In God Eater 2, he joined the traveling branch Cradle along with Alisa, Lindow, and the Protagonist. Soma is the main character in OVA Trailer. Biography ''God Eater Burst'' He is one of the first God Eaters, if not the first. This is due to his status as a test subject for the P73 version of Bias Factor, administered before he was born. This gives him regenerative abilities not seen within other Gods Eaters and others such as an incredibly high God Arc compatibility rate. After devouring Shio's vessel, Soma's God Arc turned white due to devouring it. ''God Eater 2'' Soma is now a member of Cradle and also conducts research on Aragami like his father before him. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Soma (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2064. A Gods Eater in the 1st Unit. Has been fighting on the front line since he was 12. His God Arc boasts an exceeding compatibility rate. His combat ability is superior to other leaders, but because he is a frequent rule-breaker and often acts alone, his rank is not high. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) Soma Schicksal: 2 (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2064. The son of Aisha and Johannes, he is a human being born with a bias factor embedded in his cells, part of a Managarm Project experiment. The plot failed, but the foundation for God Arc technology was built by studying Soma himself. Unlike other Gods Eaters, he is able to produce his own bias factor, so there is no need for him to manually inject himself with bias factor. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) Soma Schicksal: 3 (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2064. A Gods Eater with the 1st Unit. As he rarely breaks rules or goes off on his own anymore, he is slated to be promoted to Unit Leader soon. Helped thwart the former Director's Ark Project. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) Soma Schicksal: 4 (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2064. Though he wishes to remain a member of the 1st Unit, many have suggested he become leader of other units. He is trusted by all Gods Eaters of the Far East Branch. It is noted that the teams he's joined missions for in the past few months have the lowest casualty rates. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) ''God Eater 2'' Personality Being so taciturn, Soma dislikes interacting with others. He is believed to have a much larger strength capacity than the other team members. He shares a bond with Shio, as he considers himself as a monster, which gives him a counterpart in Shio, one of the few things he feels he has something in common with. Appearance Character Relationships *Lindow Amamiya - His long time comrade. *Shio - His friend that made Soma's heart soft. *Johannes von Schicksal - His father. *Aisha Gauche - His deceased mother. Trivia *In God Eater 2, Soma's Blood Art is Charge Crush: Boosted, but he only uses the normal Charge Crush due to his AI not charging his blade to the Boosted Charge Crush. *The Evil One and Rejector are revamped into a different color and now are the same white color as Soma's in God Eater 2. *In God Eater 2, Soma will use Recovery Pillars for all to use when the Protagonist's HP drops to low levels. See Also *Soma Schicksal/Advanced Information *Soma Schicksal/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters